This invention relates to a system that can locate and send messages to a pet. In particular, it relates to an electronic leash that includes LED's (light emitting diodes) and/or a digital recording system with several recording channels.
People who have pets, such as a dog or a cat, may let it wander unleashed outside at times. The owner may not always be able to see the pet and the pet may roam beyond the owner's voice. Electronic collars have been developed that will give the pet a shock to induce it to return home or otherwise change its behavior. However, many pet owners consider electric shocks to be cruel to their pet.